


Dance Practice

by Cori573



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cori573/pseuds/Cori573
Summary: Late night Mamamoo practice take a romantic turn when MoonSun is left alone, but the others come back to quickly.





	Dance Practice

**Author's Note:**

> It has been awhile since I did any fics especially MoonSun but as new videos come out and the closer they seem to get just sparks more stories. Sorry if it is lame.

It was going to be a long night. It was well past a normal hour of sleep and the girls were still at the practice room preparing for an upcoming stage performance. The girls decided to take a break and recharge their energy, this stemming from Wheein almost passing out leaning against the mirror.  
Hwasa took it upon herself to pull Wheein from the mirror and drag her out of the room, making her come with her to buy sugar filled snacks from a nearby store. Leaving Moonbyul and Solar alone on the practice room to rest.  


Solar of course for some reason was not tired, she was the one seemingly bottomless bottle of energy, dancing around the room to _Up Town Funk_ while Byul watched her from her spot on the floor where she had her legs pulled up so she could rest her head on her knees. Even thought her eyes were wanting to close, she managed a small smile as she watched her girlfriend dance with such excitement. _Girlfriend_ she almost smile more broadly at the word, she still could not believe she was dating the Yeba.  


Solar turned toward her and danced while smiling at her, one Byul could not resist but return. “Byul-ah, come dance with me.” Excitement dancing in her eyes.  


Byul shook her head at Yongsun’s extended hand. “I am too tired Unnie.” Yongsun made a very cute sad face that had Byul smiling harder. “Fine.” She said while getting up, Yongsun’s face brightening up as she did.  


Solar turned on another song from Hwasa’s playlist, Byul wasn’t sure which but it had a fast, playful beat that made her bounce about. The Yeba returned, dancing silly around Byul as she started to break out of her fatigue.  
Byul gave a sly look around the room, even though she fully knew that they were alone. She waited until Yongsun dance around her again and then grabbed her by the waist, spinning them both around the room. Yongsun’s giggles mixed with the music and it gave Byul more confidence. She managed to spin her to the mirror, pressing Yongsun’s back against it.  


Solar’s dark eyes still danced with excitement as she was still trying to grasp the transition of the moment. Byul now had both of her hands pinned one either side of her head, Yongsun’s smile faltering a fraction.  


Byul leaned in so she was inches from Yongsun’s mouth. “Do you still want to play Unnie?” She breathed against her lips. Byul noticed her lips part slightly, she wasn’t sure if she was inviting her, or if she wanted to say something but Byul wasn’t going to give her the chance. She pressed her lips firmly into Yongsun’s, she almost expected her to move away but Yongsun shifted her head slightly so that her mouth was in a better position.  


It was only a brief kiss before Yongsun pulled away. Byul’s forehead creased in concern. “The others will be back soon.” She said casting a worried glance over Byul’s shoulder.  


Byul smiled again. “Don’t worry, they will be a bit longer.” She didn’t actually know if they were going to be longer, but she had Yongsun where she wanted her and she didn’t want to ruin the moment, besides she was sure she would hear the kids loud steps as they approached.  


Yongsun didn’t seem to need much reassurance because this time when Byul leaned in, she lifted her head off the mirror and met her half way, lips meeting her’s and parting as they connected. Byul released her hands and they quickly found Byul’s neck, as Byul's one hand found Yongsun’s waist pulling her closer to her, the other pushed against the mirror, supporting them.  


Byul got lost in the moment as Yongsun’s fingers made their way into Byul’s blonde hair, like she couldn’t get close enough to her.  
A bang had them flying apart, Byul’s heart in her throat as she turned to see Wheein and Hwasa standing in the doorway, the bag of treats now on the floor. Byul chanced a look at Yongsun, seeing the terror in her eyes as she stared at the others. It was a moment of crippling silence, as Byul opened her mouth to stumble through some sort of excuse or apology, Wheein’s hands went to her mouth in shock. Byul choked on her words. However a large look of joy spread over Wheein’s face, reaching her eyes.  


“Unnie!” She shrieked in excitement. Byul wasn’t sure which one of them she was referring to. She risked another look at Yongsun, whose face was beat red and was looking just as confused as Byul.  


The moment of relief was when Hwasa’s shocked expression turned to a nod of approval and she slowly slid them a thumbs up. “It is about time.” She added with a smile.  


Yongsun blinked slowly. “You knew?” She looked at Byul, who just shrugged.  


Wheein was on the ground picking up their snacks. “Of course.” She said while scooping up the remaining items. Byul was concerned about how nonchalant they were acting about this. “We are just shocked it took you two this long.”  


“How?” Byul asked, she felt the urge to reach out and grab Yongsun for support but stopped herself.  


“How could we not?” Hwasa said as she turned down the music. “Have you seen the way you two act? We knew before you did.” She rolled her eyes. “The fans figured it out before you did.” She wasn’t wrong, they had gotten a lot of weird questions about Yong Kong and Byul Kong from their fans.  


“And you are okay with it?” Yongsun said very slowly, careful to enunciate every word.  


“Of course.” Wheein said again as she passed out some ice cream. Both girls were speechless, they never expected such a reaction.  


The girls looked at each other again. Yongsun’s mouth was open slightly in shock, looking for something to say. Byul shrugged at her. The others were looking over Hwasa’s playlist eating their ice cream, Byul was a little confused by the lack of… everything. They seemed very calm about it. Byul wanted to wrap her arms around Yongsun to comfort her, who looked close to tears but she didn’t dare because she knew she would step back from it. Instead she mouthed _you okay_ at her. She nodded slowly.  


“Byulyi Unnie.” Wheein called. Both girls heads snapped up at them. “Eat up, we need to finish practicing.” Byul looked at her now melting ice cream, and took a bite.  


When the kids weren’t looking Byul stepped closer to Yongsun, gently she squeezed her fingers as she walked past, letting go almost as soon as she made contact. She gave Yongsun a small side smile as she passed, walking toward the kids in the corner.  


The night went as normally as it had begun. Byul could not contain her smile as they continued their practicing, especially when Yongsun’s fingers grazed her lower back as she slid by in the routine. She was full of confidence for the future.


End file.
